After the Rain
by live4eva
Summary: NAME CHANGED CONFUSION Edward leaves, Bella gets changed, they meet again, one problem Bella doesn't remember anything about the Cullens she doesn't even realise it. Can Edward win Bella's heart again with another guy set on winning her heart as well?
1. Tears

Ok… this is my first Fanfic and I'm so proud of myself. I finally got off my behind and started on a Fanfic… it's not exactly my best work but bear with me….

Oh before I forget…

DISCLAIMER- I own everything in my room except for things I've stolen from my siblings, but I do NOT own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

ENJOY!

**Confusion**

* * *

Chapter One- Tears 

"Why Edward? Why," I managed to say through my anger.

"Bella, I just want you to lead a normal life," Edward whispered.

I was on the verge of crying, but I would not let Edward see me cry. I finally lifted my head. Edward had repeated that once too much.

We were in one of those fights were I want to get changed but Edward being his stubborn self would not allow it. Although we've had fights like these often I knew this one was going to be a lot more serious than the others.

"Edward," I whispered, " if that's what you want then maybe you should leave."

That was when I couldn't hold my tears in anymore, one single tear trailed down my face. Edward looked at me heartbroken and…lost. I have never seen him like this, it broke my heart to know that I have caused one and only this much pain. He slowly reached out his slender, pale fingers to wipe away my tear but he stopped. His arm dropped back to his side.

I saw one thing that broke my heart further. His mesmerizing, golden eyes were filled with tears, tears that would never fall. We stood in my lounge room with our eyes locked together, his eyes held pain. My eyes held tears, which started to fall freely then it came out furiously as if it is a race.

"You're right," his voice was shaky, "I love you Bella, I really do," with that he ran off without looking back.

I ran to the my front door and yelled, "Edward," then I whispered, " I love you too."

Although it was a whisper I knew that Edward would've heard it.

With tears still rolling down my face, I silently closed the door and slid down the smooth surface until I reached the floor, where I cried my heart out. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to leave, no but he would have left me anyway so it would've hurt less if I was the one who asked him to leave. Great, now I'm contradicting myself.

Charlie had mentioned in the morning he was coming home late, I'm not sure what late is. I dragged myself up the stairs towards the bathroom.

As I looked into the mirror, I remembered the time when Edward wanted to watch me in my 'Human Minutes.'

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

I woke up with an arm around my waist, an involuntary smile spread itself across my face.

"Morning Bella," My angel said.

"Good Morning," I replied happily.

I tried to get up but with Edward's arm around me, made it impossible.

"Ummm… Edward I need my human minute."

Mmmm…it's a Saturday, it can wait…I'd much rather have you in my arms."

"No, really, Edward I need to get up anyway."

He ignored me.

"Edward," I said in the most threatening voice I could muster up.

"Fine, fine," he replied, "but only if you let me watch."

I turned to face a grin on Edward, I gave him a questioning look, and he simply shrugged.

"I get curious."

"Whatever."

He flashed a crooked smile that I adored in my direction, then picked me up and swung me over his strong shoulders, I screamed mainly out of shock but then I started laughing.

When we reached the bathroom, Edward placed me gently back on my feet and bent over to kiss my nose.

"Now, you may start your human minute," he smiled looking amused at the same time.

I rolled my brown eyes and looked into the mirror and sighed at my pigsty, also known as my hair, I grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair unsuccessfully.

Edward came from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, he then peered into the mirror.

"Don't worry, you look gorgeous anyway," he said when he looked at our reflection. I couldn't help but blush.

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

I sighed once more and washed my face.

* * *

It had been weeks since I last saw Edward. His whole family left Forks including Edward, I felt guilty I knew how much they loved Forks. According to Alice it was where Edward found happiness, where he found love. 

I hung out with Jess, Mike, Angela and co. I acted as though I wasn't heartbroken or sad or lonely, everyone thought I was fine, so did I.

Today I was having an off day. I was feeling down in the dumps. Mike and I are discussing the sudden homework the teachers are piling up, that was until Lauren interrupted.

"Bella, what exactly did happen with you and Edward?" She asked.

Everyone on the table paused to look at me, except Angela who was glaring at Lauren. All these weeks no one ever repeated the Cullens' names, well not to my face.

I sighed deeply, Lauren out of everyone was always the least sympathetic towards me, "nothing Lauren, we just broke apart."

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"Whatever Lauren." I said as I stood up, attracting attention, grabbing my bag I stormed off, she had NO right to ask me that. She knew perfectly well that it was a touchy subject for me but nooo she asks me anyway in front of everyone.

Tears were falling down my face, I heard Angela call after me but that just made me run to my truck. I jumped in and started the vehicle.

I couldn't see where I was going, everything was a green blur, I just wanted to get away from everything, people, school, Forks…my life.

It got so blurry I couldn't see anything. I heard a loud crash, then voices, smooth, silky voices, then everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW! I'll get second up soon. I know Bella doesn't sound very sad but I just think Bella shouldn't be like fully depressed if Edward leaves. 

live4eva


	2. Hello?

Hello! I'm back with chapter 2!

Do I have to put in disclaimers?

But just in case…

DISCALIMER- I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Hello?**

I suddenly felt excruciating pain everywhere, like I was being dipped into lava constantly. Why won't it stop? My eyes were tightly shut, but I really wanted to know where I am and what is happening to me. I won't open them for fear that it my cause more pain… if that was even possible. Then I thought crossed my mind, am I in hell?

The pain wasn't going away like I hoped it would, instead it was hurting more and more as the time went by. For some reason the pain was familiar, but why?

After what seemed like forever, the pain suddenly stopped, it was like a miracle.

I opened my eyes slowly and absorbed my surroundings, I was on a bed in a room. The room was very inviting and homey. It had wooden floorboards that were polished, light yellow walls with an off-white ceiling. The room only had one single bed, a full length mirror and a big, soft, brown sofa.

"What happened to the furniture?" I asked no one in particular.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you just went through hell and back and now that the pain has stopped, you ask, "what happened to the furniture," you sure have your priorities right." A deep voice said with a snicker.

I whipped my head around to the direction of the voice so fast I thought t would've hurt my neck, which I didn't. I saw a man in the doorway, he was around seventeen or eighteen. He was incredibly good looking and tall, around 185cm (A.N I'm sorry I don't know feet for the people who use feet and stuff), his dark brown hair was spiked up in all directions effectively, he had very deep features that make him look like a supermodel, his golden eyes were beyond beautiful and they had a slight twinkle to it and his lips were plump but not too plump. He is definitely hot.

The guy in the doorway was also staring at me, he gasped slightly in…awe?

Out of fear I slid over to the other end of the bed, I caught a figure moving behind me, I turned to see my reflection. I somehow looked nauseatingly perfect. I screamed and fell off my bed and landed with a thud on my behind, for some weird random reason it didn't hurt. I quickly climbed back onto the bed. Great my clumsiness has struck again, I thought.

The guy chuckled and said, " You don't talk much but you scream a hell of a lot."

"I do talk," why is my voice so smooth, " Who are you? Why am I here? What happened to me?" He was about to answer but I cut him off, "did I have plastic surgery?"

At my last question the man burst out laughing.

"What?" I demanded.

Suddenly I heard two more pairs of feet, I looked down the hallway but no one was there. Ok now I'm hearing things, that's just brilliant, I thought. Half a minut later a man and a woman appeared in the hallway and were walking my way. Ok, I'm officially freaked out.

"Matt it's rude to laugh at someone," the woman said as she approached the guy in the doorway then she slapped Matt on the arm softly but he still pretended it hurt. So his name is Matt.

"Sorry," but he was still smirking,

The woman sighed and shook her head, then she made her way towards me with the two others right behind her.

I studied the newcomers' features, they all had that gorgeous honey coloured eyes, they were all extremely pale and they all had purple bags under their eyes. Just like Matt, they all looked like supermodels. The woman looked like my age, she had dead straight dirty blonde hair which goes down just below her shoulders, her features made her look intimidating even with the friendly smile she had on. She was wearing a simple black singlet top with white skinny leg jeans and a green silk scarf was tied around her head behind her side fringe like a headband, she had completed the look with a silver charm necklace around her neck. Needless to say she looked like she was on a catwalk. The man was quite a bit taller than the woman, he looked slightly older then seventeen but maybe it was because of his square face and the muscle he has. His wavy charcoal black hair contrasted perfectly with his porcelain skin, his features, like everybody else's is perfect. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt with a designer label spread across his chest and a pair of jeans. All three of them plopped onto the brown sofa.

"Who are you, where am I?" I asked suddenly.

"I am Brad," the black haired man said, " this is my girlfriend Ashley and that's Matt over there." He gestured to the people mentioned as he spoke.

"We're still in Forks," Ashley answering my last question, " We were passing through Forks when we found you, you were about to die in the car crash, but then we changed you into a vampire."

My eyes widened dramatically at the last word.

"WHAT!" I panicked, "Vampire?"

In the back of my head, I was actually wondering what car crash, but I just pushed it further back into my head and focused on the fact that three complete strangers claim that I am a vampire.

"Yes, vampire," Ashley spoke calmly.

"But, but…but"- I got cut off by Matt.

"Before you start questioning us, I'll explain everything you need to know."

He explained that when people change into vampires, a vampire must bite into the person and inject venom in, they also cannot suck all the blood, as they transform the pain is unbearable, he said vampires live forever but cannot have children and they have all their senses enhanced including their appearances. Matt also said that vampires with gold eyes like them hunt only animals and vampires with red eyes hunt humans. I learnt that some vampires have powers and if a vampire steps into sunlight then their skin would immediately start to sparkle as though it has diamonds embedded into their skin.

"Wow, that explains a lot, that's why you all look so beautiful." I mumbled to myself.

Ashley giggled, "Maybe you should see yourself in the mirror... and properly this time."

Curiosity got the better of me. I got up and walked surprisingly gracefully to the mirror. I looked into the mirror, this time not screaming or falling down.

I was stunned at my appearance, instead of the usual straight hair, my hair had gained soft beachy waves and it framed my face perfectly. I was noticeably paler, my lips were still thick, but it had achieved a pinkish-reddish tint which, in my human life, was only ever achieved with lipstick, my eye lashes are longer and thicker and my small nose was still small but it made me look younger then seventeen. What changed the most was instead of the warm brown I was use to, they were replaced with scary blood red eyes.

"Umm, why are my eyes red," I asked nervously.

"Oh, that's just the blood that's still in your body, don't worry it will go away in about a year, then your eyes will be the golden colour we have." Brad answered.

I sighed in relief. I looked at my body I was still the same height, but I no longer had flab anywhere, not on my legs or arms. I am tone, but you could see no muscle. I still can't believe the girl looking into the mirror is me.

After I finished admiring myself in the mirror I turned, "I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Isabella but call me Bella."

They smiled and nodded.

"Do people in Forks think I'm dead?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, we're all sorry. They all think you died in the car crash." Ashley whispered. "The funerals in three days."

I felt my eyes tear up, but the tears didn't fall.

"Oh..." I replied.

I sensed they felt uncomfortable so I changed the topic.

"You mentioned about vampire powers…do I have a power?" I wondered out loud.

"You'll only know through experience." Matt answered glad we had changed topics.

I nodded slightly disappointed. "Hey, do you guys have powers?"

"Yeah we all do, I can sense what people feel, like before I could sense your sadness, Ashley controls the weather and Matt can communicate through people's minds," Brad replied.

"Wow, really?" I asked as I turned to face an amused Matt.

_Yeah, of course, why would Brad lie?_ That was Matt's voice...in my head.

_Oh my god, this is amazing! _I said in my head.

_Yeah, I love my power I can talk about anything I want anytime without any eavesdroppers._

_That must be very convenient._

_It sure is,_ Matt's voice said.

_This is really amazing_

_Yeah, I think we've established that_

"Hello, we're still here!" Ashley said looking slightly annoyed.

_Ashley doesn't exactly like not being in the center of attention_, Matt informed me.

_Oh, then can you bring her into the conversation then?_ I asked in my head.

_Yeah, sure I just need to concentrate more_. Then he went silent

_Ok I've brought Ash into the conversation_, Matt said happily.

_Hey Bella_, Ashley's voice rang in my head.

_Hi Ashley_, I spoke.

_I always LOVE mind talking like this because then I won't get wrinkles from speaking_, Ashley remarked.

_Ash, you can't get wrinkles from talking PLUS your a freaking vampire, vampires don't get wrinkles_, Matt pointed out.

_How do you know that you can't get wrinkles from talking or being a vampire?_ Ashley challenged.

_It's called common sense, which you lack!_

_I can't believe you just insulted me again!_

_What can I say? The truth hurts_. Matt was smirking at his comments. While Ashley was glaring daggers at him.

_Ok maybe you guys should stop!_ I thought finally taking action.

Ashey and Matt turned to face me and were about to say think something.

"What about me!" Brad shouted, looking sad.

Ashley, Matt and I broke out of our silent conversation and then shouted, "What about you?"

All three of us started laughing leaving Brad pouting.

* * *

That's all for chapter 2! This chapter was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it.

One question is my chapter like to brief because I feel like it is, but I'm not sure.

Anyways, criticism is ALWAYS welcome, it helps me to improve my writing.

Next chapter is going to reveal what Bella's power is! I already know what it is and I must admit it's a pretty cool!

REVIEW!

live4eva


	3. Her side, his side

Hey everybody!

In this chapter, Bella sees Edward again!

**DISCLAIMER- **Never owned Twilight… never will

Chapter Three-Her side, his side

* * *

**BPOV**

I've been living with Ashley, Brad and Matt for ten years and now we just moved in to an old house on the edge of Lindshore, a small, peaceful, countryside town, slightly bigger then Forks.

We were, once again starting a new school. The school is called Lindshore High School.

It was time to get ready for school, I sighed and slid off the couch slowly and walked into my humongous walk-in wardrobe. I picked out a yellow t-shirt with buttons randomly sewn anywhere and a light denim mini-skirt. I changed quickly and peered into the mirror and pulled my hair into a loose side ponytail. I completed my outfit by stepping into a pair of zebra print ballet flats. I grabbed my bag and descended slowly down the stairs.

"Bella!" I heard a girly voice yell. " Bella, where's all the accessories, have I not taught you enough to add your own accessories?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her and ignored her. Sure I love Ashley as a sister but sometimes she needs to tone down on the accessories, especially when it comes to me.

"I think she looks hot with or without the accessories," Matt said coming to my rescue.

"Shut up Matt, it doesn't concern you," then Ashley turned to Brad's room, " Are you ready yet, everyone's waiting for you!"

Matt moved across to me.

"So you ready for your first day?" He asked.

"As ready as I ever will be."

"Good," then he ruffled my hair and walked off to the car.

"Hey!"

I ran to the hallway mirror to re-do my hair.

"Okay, I'm ready now!" Brad appeared from his room and made his way to the door.

"Finally he's out!" Ashley exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes again and followed Brad out locking the big double doors behind me.

I jumped into the passenger seat.

"If everybody was apparently waiting for me then why was Bella the last one to get into the car?" Brad asked Ashley.

"Because she knew that you wouldn't remember to lock the door after you so she followed after you!"

"I always remember to lock the door behind me!"

"What about the time when we were in Alaska and your lazy ass forgot to lock the door and we came home without using the god damn keys, or what about the time in England where you forgot to lock the door AGAIN and we came home with half our stuff missing and there was another time in-"

That was when I blocked out their bickering. Ashley and Brad do love each other dearly but to me their relationship was like a love-hate relationship.

As the small car drove out of the driveway I looked behind to see the mansion, we called home. It was big… no I mean massive. Our home is very old almost ancient, it was painted a cream colour so most of it was fading, which gave off a very old look. It had double wooden doors and big grand stairs leading up to the doors. In the middle of our garden occupies a fountain with wild flowers growing around it. Big iron gates surrounding the area closed in our house. On the side of the garden sits a chair swing, my favorite place to sit and think, talk, take in the scenery or just stare into space.

As we drove further and further away the house got smaller and smaller until it got to the extent where I couldn't see it anymore. I sighed and turned to face the front.

A couple minutes ticked by and soon a faded sign telling us that the bunched up buildings are Lindshore High School greeted us.

Matt soon found us a parking space near the office and he parked the yellow car quickly. All four if us stepped out of the car and headed towards the building marked 'Office'.

We all entered and I was instantly hit by the sweet scent of humans. We had just hunted yesterday so I wasn't really tempted to suck out the life of an innocent life. As we approached the desk the poor man was gawking at us, we must look pretty intimidating, I thought. Ashley being Ashley didn't mind one bit, but me on the other hand found it uncomfortable so I decided to suddenly take interest in my shoes.

_Not a big fan of being gawked at are you? _Matt's voice asked in my head.

_Not exactly_. I responded.

_I know what you mean._

_Yeah but Ashley doesn't mind, _I thought casually.

_Poor guy he will be hyperventilating after we leave._

I giggled slightly, causing Brad to turn his head around to face Matt and I. He joined his brows together in thought and looked at me then Matt then me again and once more to Matt.

To save Brad from wondering more, Matt informed Brad that we were mind talking.

"Right," Brad said.

Matt and I exchanged looks and I exited the small building with Matt following. Ashley was taking care of our timetables and everything.

"You've only been here for like five minutes and your already catching all the guys attention," Matt pointed out.

Indeed Matt was right. I was the center of almost all the guys' conversations.

"You've only been here for like five minutes and your already catching all the girls attention," I pointed out.

Indeed I was right. Matt was the center of almost all the girls' conversations.

"Don't you think that the new students remind you of the Cullens and Hales?" I overheard a guy say.

"Not really…well maybe a little bit," his friend replied.

I looked at Matt he also turned to me. I wasn't the only one who was eavesdropping . Matt shrugged, but before anything else could happen the door burst open and out came Brad with Ashley following.

"So, Izzie this is where you are." Brad said ruffling my hair.

"Never call me Izzie again." I threatened. Being called Izzie is one of my pet hates, it makes me sound like a kid.

I formed a ball of crystal clear water just floating above my hand. Brad's eyes slowly wondered to my ball of water, then they widened.

"Okay, okay, just put that away."

"Promise?"

"I promise never to call you Izzie again," Brad squeaked.

I closed my hand and the water disappeared. I smiled, satisfied.

My power was that I could male water appear just above my hands, as long as there is enough water molecules in the air or I am near some sort of water source, like a tap, sea, river, lake etc. It can also appear frozen or vapour.

I found out about my power on my first hunt, I was new to all this so I was just a little but messy. I really wanted to wash my hands and face because I got blood everywhere. I was looking at my hands at the time and then all of a sudden a ball of water appeared above my hand. I was freaked out but I wanted the water to wash away the blood on my hands and then the ball of water just fell onto my hands clearing away the blood. I figured that it mast be my power. I repeated the process for my face. I remembered that I would just make water appear then disappear then reappear again with my hands. It was really fascinating. I discovered I could form ice and vapour as well when I walked past the bathroom, stem was coming out because Ashley or Brad had taken a shower. I tried making vapour because, it's a form of water and it worked, vapour was coming out of my hands, I also tied ice. I could make ice cubes, crushed ice or even flakes of ice that looked like snow.

"Okay, here are your timetables," Ashley said as she handed out our timetables.

Today I have English first, then maths, then after the first two periods we have a twenty-minute break, then I have French and Biology, then it is a fifty-minute lunch break, after lunch I have commerce then I end the day with music.

We all exchanged timetables and I found that Ashley and I have English together, Matt and I have Biology together, Ashley, Brad and I will be having Commerce together, Matt, Brad and I all have sport together and Ashley and I have art together. Sport and art was on other days.

Ashley and I bid our good byes to the guys and made our way to English.

When we reached English, Ashley and I were the last students to arrive. Together we approached to teacher's desk. Our English teacher is Ms. Williams she looked fairly nice and friendly. Her eyes looked at us in disbelief.

"Hello, you must be the new students and your names are…" She trailed off suggestively.

"I'm Ashley Burea and this is Isabella DeMonte but call her Bella," Ashley answered with a smile.

Ms. Williams turned to the class, " Class, this is Bella and Ashley," she turned back to us, "please find a seat."

"Sure," I replied. I looked around the room and found that all the guys were staring at us with lust and the girls were staring at us with jealousy.

There were only three empty seats left. One next to a guy that looked like one of those popular, stuck-up guys I raised my eyebrows at him, he caught my eye and smiled, I looked away in disgust, another empty seat was next to a jealous looking girl who didn't seem to have any friends and the last one next to a nerdy-looking guy in the front row right next to the teacher. I choose the latter and sighed as I sat down next to him. Ashley chose to sit next to the arrogant-looking guy. He seemed to be pleased. I rolled my eyes at him.

Classes went on and I was being stared at constantly. Our Biology teacher, Miss. West assigned Matt and I seats so we couldn't even sit next to each other.

Before the teacher could even introduce us, The guy I was meant to sit next to whispered Bella, with wide eyes and confusion written all over his face. Both Matt and I turned to him. I was very curious so I walked over to his desk, where I plunked down next him while Miss. West was introducing us.

"Isabella Swan," he whispered.

"How did you know my name before the teacher even said anything… and how do my real last name?" I whispered.

I turned and found out that he too was a vampire, a vegetarian one. He had messy bronze hair, the same topaz coloured eyes and he had features like no other. He was incredibly good looking.

"Bella, we went to high school together in Forks."

"I don't remember you."

"We had Biology together, and you were my lab partner." He said slowly.

"Edward, Bella is there a problem?" Ms. West asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

The class continued. Neither one of us said anything else.

The bell finally rang, signaling it was lunchtime. I gathered my things and walked over to Matt.

"Bella, can I speak to you?" A voice said behind me.

"Sure."

I followed Edward out.

_Who is he?_ Matt asked in my head.

_I have no idea_.

* * *

EPOV 

Why doesn't Bella remember me? Of all things when she got transformed did she really have to forget about me? Is it my punishment for leaving her? Why was I so stupid? I could have stopped all this, prevented Bella from becoming a monster, but I left her to fend for herself.

So many guys were still thinking of my Bella…inappropriate thoughts. I growled at their thoughts.

I walked behind the building and stopped.

I turned and bent over to hug Bella, she didn't respond. I let go of her.

She looked so…confused.

"I'm really sorry, I don't recognize you," she murmured.

" You really don't remember me?" I asked.

She shook her head looking at her shoes.

"Bella we had a thing...we loved each other." I said desperately.

At what I said she raised her head and looked into my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard another male's voice say.

I looked over Bella's shoulder and saw that Matt guy.

_What! Bella was his girlfriend in her human life! How could they have when Bella doesn't even recognise him? He's good looking, what if Bella chooses him? I have competition._ Matt thought._  
_

Is that Bella's boyfriend?

I wouldn't be suprised if she had moved on, she's quite a catch. I eyed Matt, he seemed like the kind of guy who would never hurt a girl, but you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Hey Matt," she replied then she walked off to lunch, glancing back at me, with those no longer brown eyes but topaz.

It was the second time I let go of Bella and I'm not going to make it a third time.

* * *

That's chapter three! 

Do you like her power? If anyone wants to know why Bella's power is forming water then ask me in a review and I'll give you a clue!

Next chapter will be Bella re-meeting the rest of the Cullens/Hales...I'm not sure yet if Carlisle and Esme will be in it.

Thanks for my reviewers! Love you all heaps!

live4eva


	4. So many choices

I'm SOO sorry for the wait, I wrote the chapter like AGES ago, but I couldn't be bothered getting off my ass to type it up…

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!

* * *

So many choices

BPOV

I trudged slowly to the small cafeteria. So many questions were buzzing through my head. How could I have just forgotten him? Has he just mistaken me for someone else? Were we madly in love with each other when we were together, or if we even were? Why did I have to forget?

"Umm… Bella, we should start walking slightly faster." Matt said tapping his watch.

Matt's voice brought me back to earth, I shook my head from all the questions and sped off to the cafeteria.

"Bella, I didn't mean that fast!" Matt said catching up to me.

I looked over Matt's shoulder to realise that, I had just used vampire speed.

"Don't worry, everyone's in the cafeteria," Matt reassured, as he must have seen my worried expression.

I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I'm just… you know," I said.

"I know."

I sighed once again and entered the small, crowded cafeteria. The tables were in many rows, stretched out across the cafeteria.

As soon as Matt and I entered, eyes were following our every move. With both of us feeling extremely uncomfortable, we searched for Ashley and Brad, being vampires, it was no trouble. Ashley and Brad were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, far from anyone else. They weren't alone. Brad and Ashley were grinning like idiots and the rest of the table held shocked expressions, except one.

Matt and I exchanged looks.

'What has Ashley got us into now?' Matt's voice asked in my head.

'Who knows?'

I sighed for the umpteenth time today and approached their table.

I sat down cautiously, followed by Matt.

"Bella, what took you so long?" Ash asked cheerfully.

"I-I I was… thinking."

"Bella?" The small pixie-ish black haired girl asked.

I stared at her she returned the favour.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Introductions! Right, okay, Bella, Matt this is Alice Cullen," she gestured to the petite girl that just spoke, " Rosalie Hale," she pointed to the blonde beauty on her left, "Jasper Hale," Ash pointed to another blonde, but a guy, " Emmett Cullen," she gestured to a massive guy with brown curly hair, " and Edward Cullen." She finished by gesturing to Edward.

I forced a smile, I felt Matt do the exact same.

All the Cullens and Hales broke into big grins, apart from Edward. He looked so… depressed.

I was suddenly lifted up and enveloped into a big hug.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

"Bella's Back, Bella's back, Edward's not gonna mope around the house!" Emmett chanted.

We were attracting attention, a lot of attention.

Emmett put me down, only to be hugged by another… this time the figure hugging me was tiny. I looked down to see, the spiky black haired girl hugging me.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said.

I was then thrown into another hug, and another then another.

"Bella, is there something wrong, you feel confused, lost," Jasper questioned softly.

'How did he know what my feelings are?' I wondered.

Just as I was about to speak, Edward cut in.

"She doesn't remember us." Edward stated, not making any eye contact with anyone.

All eyes shifted to me. I immediately took interest on the ground.

"I don't recognise you guys, not one bit," I said softly, "I'm sorry."

I could tell instantly the atmosphere turned dark.

I grabbed my bag, without a word uttered and walked away from the table. I felt Edward's head turning to my direction when I was walking away, the first movement he made since I arrived at the table.

"Where are you going?" Brad asked.

I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm getting some air." I answered without turning my head back.

I walked to the nearest tree and leaned against it. I looked up to the sky to see it cloudy, then sunny, and then stormy, 'Ash must be really confused… just like me.' I stood at the tree, gazing at the sky changing weather.

"Bella?" A smooth female's called out. I recognised the voice it was the blonde. Rosalie.

"Yeah," I replied dryly.

"I'm going to come out clean… I was basically a bitch to you when you were going out with Edward," I raised an eyebrow at her bluntness, "there were so many times I wished you would disappear, because I thought you were ruining our family." She sighed, and then continued, " it turned out to be the exact opposite, when you were gone, our whole family sort of crumbled. Emmett wasn't the same. He didn't joke much, or at all, he saw you as a little sister, Alice lost a best friend and a Barbie doll," Rosalie smiled, " Jasper can read emotions, so he had to deal with all our emotions, especially Edward's, and he had to deal with his as well." The blonde sighed, " Edward couldn't handle it, sometimes he would lock himself in his room, he would either break everything, or listen to music all day long. He couldn't take not living without you. Sometimes Edward would run off, he would leave for maybe a few minutes, or hours, or days and even weeks. He barley spoke to us at all, he barely hunted, your everything to him."

I couldn't believe that I could have caused a family to fall apart. Especially Edward. That explains why he always seems so sad.

"I really wish I could remember, I really do."

Rosalie walked in front of me, so I was facing her.

"Come over to our place after school, meet us in the car park," with that she left.

I looked up to the sky and saw it was cloudy, they must have explained to Ashley.

The lunch bell rang, signaling lunch was over. The cafeteria doors swung open and a sea of students flowed out. As I was searching for Ashley and Brad, I saw Edward he turned and saw me, our eyes locked together for a couple seconds, until I smiled and continued searching for Brad and Ash.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Ashley and Brad.

"We have commerce in room fifteen," I said.

I walked off, but Ashley caught up.

"Bella, what are you gonna do?" Ashley was walking by my side.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'?" she sighed and continued, "Your going to have to choose."

"Choose what?" I really didn't know what she was talking about.

She walked in front of me, causing me to halt.

" Bella can you be more thick? Bella, Matt has been infatuated by you, he has been since the first day he set eyes on you, and it's clear that Edward is head over heels in love with you, anyone can see that." She paused, "But the question is who do you want?" Then she power walked to commerce.

Brad came up behind and patted my shoulder, then walked off.

I slowly made my way to my car and sat down in the drivers' seat. I closed my eyes and started thinking, the more I thought the more I agreed with Ashley. Matt was always gave me what I wanted, he never really disagreed with me and he always stuck up for me. He usually fights with Ash and Brad about the most ridiculous things, like who's turn is it to lock the door or who's having a shower first. I can't believe how thick I was. I sighed and started playing with the buttons on my tee.

I leaned my head on the headrest of the chair and closed my eyes.

"Did you hear about the new girl, Isabella Swan?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my name. I turned my head to the voice.

Two girls were heading towards the school exit, a blonde and a red head.

"No, what about her?" The red head asked.

"Well, you know Edward Cullen, like the hottest ever, I was eavesdropping on their conversation at lunch and I heard that apparently Bella and Edward have had a past together, but she doesn't remember, he must like her quite a bit because he was looking pretty sad."

"I'm so jealous of her, not only has she got looks that compares to that blonde, she's also got Edward wrapped around her little finger."

"Not only Edward," the blonde paused, "she's also got the new guy."

"Come to think of it, she's probably the reason why Edward looks so depressed all the time."

"Imagine being her, she could get any guy she wanted."

"Including Edward." The red head sighed.

"And the new guy, Matt."

I looked down to my lap, 'it's not that simple.'

The bell rang. I breathed deeply and got out of the car and headed to music.

I heard a voice call out after me. I turned to the voice.

"Hi Ash," I greeted.

"Bella where were you in commerce?" She demanded.

"I needed to think."

"Oh… are you going to the Cullen's house?"

"Yeah it might help me remember some things."

Ashley gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Then it's best if you go alone." She stated.

"I guess."

"See ya."

"Bye."

I turned around and headed off to music.

At music most people were already seated, I walked to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new."

I could feel people staring at me from behind.

He looked up and was stunned by my vampire beauty. I looked anywhere else but him.

"I'm Mr. Talan."

I nodded. Talan was a fairly young teacher, late twenties, early thirties. He had brown hair with green eyes.

"Class," he said a notch louder, "this is Bella Swan."

I smiled at the class. The class instantly broke into whispers, obviously about me. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. Then I saw the familiar bronze hair, Edward.

"Go sit wherever you like." Mr. Talan said

"Okay."

I immediately started to walk towards Edward's empty seat next to him. It felt like I was attracted to him.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hey," he said in return.

I smiled, he smiled back, and this time it reached his eyes.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!

Live4eva


End file.
